


fairy of shampoo

by handulce



Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Kim Seungmin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Bang Chan-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Seo Changbin-centric, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: leave requests here!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058936
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	fairy of shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> *this is an AGE REGRESSION story! not age play! i have it tagged like that because it is the official tag ao3 has it under, and also so that people who don't know the difference can find this! please dni if you support age play/ddlg/ddlb or other variants :)

alright folks! i've been getting a few requests on my little jisung fic for other members, and while i do appreciate it a lot, i would like to keep that as jisung centric as possible! i see many great ideas, and i would love to write them, which is why i made this! a place to leave requests for ANY little skz member! a few rules before we begin~

1\. age regression is never sexual, please don't ask me to write sexual content in relations to agere :)

2\. i can write both romantic ships and platonic ships --> however! romantic ships will only be written out of headspace! in headspace, no romantic feelings will be involved!

3\. i can add in some other regressed members if asked ^^

4\. please specify the little/s! also specify if you would like a caregiver (or multiple!) or if you have no preference!

5\. **leave requests on this work and this work ONLY! i will not write your request if you comment on another work!** this makes it so that requests are easier to find and navigate through! please keep in mind i am still a student! (dont worry if you wrote a request somewhere else BEFORE i posted this- it will still be written!)

6\. you can request more than once!

7\. i would prefer to keep little jisung on my little jisung work! please don't request for **little jisung** here! you CAN request for **caregiver jisung**!


End file.
